White Horse
by SeleneD
Summary: Prompt: heartbreaking. Kol rejects Rebekah and acts like he loves someone else even though he doesn't & he wants her to find someone better than him. Rebekah/Kol - Rebekol


**Okay, let me just say that this wasn't my idea. I ask my friends on tumblr what to write and this is what Meffy (hello wifee) came up with. I actually like it. The promt was : **_heartbreaking. Kol rejects Rebekah and acts like he loves someone else even though he doesn't &he wants her to find someone better than him . _**I hope I did a good enough job, because my mind just went crazy writing this. Anyways, I shall stop talking and let you read this. **

* * *

><p>~white horse~<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah didn't know where it all went wrong. Just yesterday they were laughing together, and now she was crying on her bedroom floor, feeling like someone drove a stake through her heart. She was clenching a pillow in her arms, as she didn't have any toys, all the girls always have.<p>

She felt dreadful. Never in her thousand years had she felt pain like this. Her skin felt on fire, her heart breaking into million tiny pieces, her own tears stung her. Niklaus was right, love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and now she was paying the price.

She hated herself for feeling like this, she hated how weak she felt and she let him do this to her even after she had promised that she will never let a man treat her this way. And no matter how much she wanted to stake herself to rid of this pain, she will not give him the satisfaction in knowing that he broke her.

This day was bound to come sooner or later, and thousand years is better than sooner.

She cried for hours, letting all the pain and hurt leave her body with the tears falling down her face. She remembered the last conversation they shared, the conversation that left her in this state, broken and empty.

"_Rebekah, it's over" – Kol said looking at her, pain visible in his eyes._

"_What do you mean?" – Rebekah asked. She knew this was going to happen. Ever since Kol was awoken, he was acting rather strange and she knew that the relationship they shared will never be the same again._

"_This, us. It can't happen. Not now, in this time, you know that" – Kol said, hoping that she will take it well._

"_You're rejecting me? After everything? And this is how you decide to tell me?" – Rebekah asked slowly getting up from her bed and walking towards him, "I thought we made a promise, together forever. Or have you forgotten that while you slept?"_

"_Rebekah, don't take this the wrong way, but that was a very long time ago, things have changed" – Kol said._

"_What like you meeting someone before being daggered and now she is here and you want to continue seeing her?" – Rebekah scoffed and laughed._

_Kol was silent, he didn't want to hurt her even more than he has but he also didn't want to lie to her._

"_That's it, isn't it? You've met someone else." – Rebekah said, quietly not believing the words coming out of her mouth._

"_Bekah, I ..." – Kol started to say but Rebekah silenced him with a wave of her hand._

"_No, Kol, do not dare stand here and tell me that you are sorry, or that you didn't mean for it to happen. If you would have cared about that you wouldn't have done anything in the first place." – She said to him, fighting against the tears that were threatening to spill. She didn't want him to see her cry, so she held all the pain inside of her and instead smiled, "If this is how you feel, then there is nothing I can say to change your mind. I hope you will be happy now"_

"_I hope you find happiness too Rebekah" – Kol said and Rebekah nodded. _

Rebekah hugged herself tighter remembering the single most painful experience in her life. She couldn't believe that something like this would happen to her. She wished that she could forget it all. She would do anything to have the time rewind and erase her heartbreak of ever happening.

She didn't deserve this pain. No matter what anybody else thought, she was a good person, but that didn't mean that she didn't hurt just like everybody else.

* * *

><p>Kol knew how much he had hurt Rebekah, he knew that he basically ripped her heart out and stopped all over it, but it had to be done.<p>

He didn't deserve a girl like Rebekah; he wasn't good enough for her. He was a liar and a cheat, and will betray her first chance her gets, so it was better to have ended things this way.

He lied to her already; there was no one else for him, he just said that to make it easier on Rebekah. He hated himself for doing this to her but he was too scared that she will get even more hurt in the long run.

He wanted nothing more than to go inside her room, pick her up and kiss her till the sun comes up. He wanted her and only her for as long as he lives, or as long as she will want him. He had never loved anyone like he loves her but she can never know that. She has to hate him, and forget about him and move on. Maybe marry someday. He will loath the day if it ever comes. But he had made his choice and he had to stick with it.

"I'm sorry Bekah" – He whispered walking into her room. He couldn't stand listening to her cries anymore.

"Go away Kol" – She said between sobs, wiping her eyes, not looking at him.

"No, you can't keep doing this" – He said, quietly. His own heart hurt looking at the woman he loved, looking like a broken doll, not worthy of anyone's love.

"I am not doing anything. You were the one who left me! You are the one who made me feel this way! I actually though that once you will be back we could be together again, like we used to and maybe then I wouldn't feel so low and worthless, but I was wrong. How pathetic of me, thinking that you felt the same" – She cried at him and Kol had to remind himself that what she feels is natural and will pass. He can't turn back now, but maybe he can make it hurt less.

"Rebekah I do love you, of course I do, but you know it just as well as I do, it's not right. We've always been something more than we should have, and it's time to put a stop to it" – He said, hugging her, "There will come a day when you will look back at this day and laugh, because you will realise that I was right. Because you will have someone who loves you just as much as you love him. Who will protect you and put up with you."

"I don't want any of them, I want you! I thought you wanted me too" – Rebekah cried, slumping down on the floor next to her bed.

Kol didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make her feel better without giving into his own feelings and hurting her even more. So he just held her while she cried, telling her how sorry he was and how this is for the best.

When Kol awoke the next day, he found himself sleeping on Rebekah's bed with her nowhere in sight. Thinking she was downstairs, he went looking for her only to come up empty handed. Back in his room he found a note, it read;

_Kol,_

_Maybe what you said is right, but I won't find out unless I leave. Please don't look for me and tell others not to worry, I will be fine._

_Rebekah._

* * *

><p><em><em>**So what did you think? I am actually thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter fic, if you would be interested in reading more of this, let me know. Oh and come talk to me on tumblr** _call-me-katherine _**about this ship and story. :)**


End file.
